1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to hair curling devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved electric hair curling apparatus wherein the same is arranged for inclusion of a timing mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art hair curling apparatus have included various assisting features in their use such as an indicator light for indication of heating of the various curling posts within the organization and the like. Such apparatus, however, has failed to include a timing mechanism to allow an individual to pre-set the curlers to come on and start heating up at a designated time and automatically shut off one hour later or at a time pre-set by the user. For example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,271 to Kin wherein a plural series of curling rollers are mounted on respective posts. The organization, however, fails to provide assisting structure beyond the use of heated curling rollers to assist in a grooming event.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,878 to Thomas sets forth an electrically heated hair setting organization wherein the plastic hair curlers are heated over an associated post wherein the organization utilizes an on/off switch and indicator light in association with the post, as well as an indicator of heating of the posts related to a thermostat mounted within the organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,798 to Contri, et al. sets forth a curling iron utilizing a circuit having a safety shut-off in the timing circuit to be set after each time it receives a signal to engage the curling iron in association with a thermostat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,140 to Bast, et al. sets forth a dual temperature hair curling iron utilizing dual thermostats in association with a switching mechanism to maintain a predetermined temperature gradient of the curling iron.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,197,876 to Racen sets forth a hair curling organization wherein various switches control a circuit maintaining a predetermined temperature set into the device.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved electric hair curling apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in presenting a complete organization to assist in a hair curling event and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.